Lemonade,Summer,and Sweet Cuts
by IcedSaki3314
Summary: The band is just enjoying summer until a little accident happens to Laney. With a slightly injured Lanes Corey panics and ends up doing something he probaly won't regret. This is a one-shot. Rated T just in case.


One hot summer day ago, Grojband was lazing around from the intense heat that rolled in.

"Ugh!Corey, how are we going to do that gig today if we can't even go outside?" complained Laney.

Corey, who was absently staring at the ceiling, answered "We have no choice Lanes but to stay in. The entire town was told to stay in our houses until tomorrow because of the heat wave." He sighed dejectedly and closed his eyes.

Laney knew how much every gig meant to him and it must be painful for him to miss one.

"How about we get some lemonade before we completely melt?" she said cheerfully. Laney got up and walked to the kitchen after everyone mumbled they're approval.

"Wait, Laney how are we going to know if you can cook or make anything at all?" Kin said.

"I know what I'm doing Kin and if you dare say I can't cook again I'll happily make SUSHI out of you!" Laney retorted, "And besides shouldn't you worry about your man Kon over there?

Kon was lying on the floor and he looked like he wasn't breathing. A pool of sweat surrounded him has the heat grew worse.

"Uh Lanes, why don't I help you just in case Kon wakes up and drinks the entire thing? " Corey said with a renewed energy. He ran into the kitchen and found Laney already cutting the lemons. For a while he just stared at her cutting them. He imagined her like that in 10 years, already married and becoming a housewife.

"Core if you're going to help why don't you start by getting some ice into the pitcher?" Laney said without looking up.

"Uh…yeah, ok." He stammered as he rushed to the fridge, his face slightly redder. "Why am I thinking about Lanes as a housewife? It's too early to be thinking about marriage already you hormone sick boy." Core thought as he shook the notion out of his head.

Just as he returned with the ice he heard a thundering noise of someone burping, something shattering, and then an "Ouch!". Worried, he dropped the ice and rushed over to Laney. She was sitting holding her hand and shattered glass was everywhere.

"What happened Lanes?!" Corey said, clearly panicking.

"I just got cut in a couple of places, you might want to check on the guys though, they might have been hurt." she said.

A small pride welled up in him when he heard her say that. "She cares for her band-mates too." Corey thought with a small smile. Once he got to the garage he saw Kon awake and an empty bottle of soda next to him. "Dude, did you wake up and then **burped**?!" Corey asked. With a sheepish smile Kon nodded yes.

"Well it's your fault that Lanes is now cut in million places so YOU BETTER GO OUTSIDE AND GET SOME BAND-AIDS!" Corey yelled. The panic was beginning to rise as he imagined how much pain Laney might be in with the cuts and the lemon juice.

Shocked with Corey's sudden outburst Kin and Kon ran out of the garage despite the heat wave.

Corey ran back to the kitchen and saw that Laney was still there. Still in panic he checked her over. There was an especially large one on her finger that was bleeding. The rest were relatively small and didn't need attention.

"LANEY ARE YOU ALIVE? SPEAK TO ME!" he cried.

"Core what are you doing?! I'm not going to die because of this. I just cut my hand from being surprised and the glass cups next to me shattered. It's nothing to worry about." Lanes said coolly.

"First we have to disinfect that cut on your finger!" Corey said rapidly. He was hysterical from the panic and was clearly not thinking straight. He took her bleeding finger and put it into his mouth.

"Corey?" Laney said.

"I'm disinfecting it Lanes don't worry." The panic in him had subsided and he was sucking the blood off of the finger.

Lane was getting redder and was happy yet weirded out. Her feelings for him stopped her from pointing out that lemon juice disinfects. For a few moments they just stood there, Laney with her red face and Corey with her finger in his mouth. During those moments Corey was looking intensely at her face. Out of nowhere he took out the finger, leaned in and kissed her.

"C-C-C-Core! " Laney stuttered. Instead of getting even redder she did a full body blush.

"There was a cut on your lip, just wanted to disinfect it." Corey lied awkwardly.

Laney knew better than that and she was just happy being there with Corey.

_**This is my very first fanfic EVER and I'm quite happy with it. Even so I would love it if you guys would communicate with me and tell me if I need to change anything. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT sadly but I will continue to make more Corney fictions. (^-^)(^-^) 3**_


End file.
